


There's No 'R' In Election

by Anonymous



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-22
Updated: 2002-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "There's no 'R' in election." CJ says in almost horror, but there is so much funny about it as well.





	There's No 'R' In Election

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**There's No 'R' In Election**

**by:** Loz 

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, Violets are blue, I'm just playing so please don't sue. 

**Category:** romance, CJ/Leo

**Spoilers:** In it's context very general and beginning season 3, it wasn't written with 3 in mind, thou it kinda lends itself to early season 3 episodes. That said it's really safe for anyone around the globe. 

**Rating:** MATURE for conversation and mild sex scenes.

**Author's Note:** The good, the bad and the very ugly it's all appreciated. I've been sitting on the title for ages and was going to suggest it for a SOTU challenge as I was wasting it, then I got greedy and kept it for myself. Inspiration from an earlier Spin City episode which presented this line in a *similar* but not the same way. 

"Again." Leo says sounding surprised as CJ crawls her way under the heavy quilt fluttering kisses across his abdomen. "This'll be three times in one night." 

"What's the matter old man, can't keep up?" she teases in her best sexy voice. 

"Can't keep up." he scoffs before the expression changes to one of uncertainty. 

The distraction that the expression provides for her leaves him enough time to grab her wrists and roll her onto her back, a short happy shriek escapes her lips as CJ finds herself once again with Leo in control, his hands pressing hers to the bed. 

"There's some punishment to be extracted for that last comment." he says before proceeding to devour her neck. 

**Next morning**

"Sir I can't stress enough how important this speech is." CJ says rubbing her heavy eyes again behind her glasses, it's only 11am, too early to be this rundown, blame it on too much extra-curricular activity last night. "We need to keep driving the message home that you're in this election and you're going to win... by a lot." 

"CJ, you don't need to sell me on the merits of the speech." Bartlet says impatiently. 

"I'm sorry sir... I... lets run through it." Leo, Josh and Toby are scattered around the press room while Sam is watching through the monitor up the back. 

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen..." Bartlets voice fills the small room as if he were projecting to a much larger audience. CJ settles to the side letting her head dip and her eyes close. It's a five minute speech, she could trust herself not to fall asleep in such a short period of time. 

"I'm not reading that." Bartlets voice booms and CJ immediately shoots up her head, ready to put out any spot fire. 

"Not reading what Sir?" CJ looks down at her transcript but she has no idea where he was up to. 

"That." The President points towards the tele-prompter causing CJ to sigh and step up to the podium to investigate the problem. 

"I am looking forward to a huge and very hard..." CJ reads from the screen. 

She blinks at the small screen as her brain digests the next word before looking down at the transcript which reads correctly. 

"There's no 'R' in election." CJ says in almost horror, but there is so much funny about it as well. 

"What's going on?" Sam calls from the back room. 

"Apparently I'm looking forward to a huge and very hard erection campaign." Bartlet fills him in. 

Sam looks shocked and then confused, finally deciding that it would be best to hide again behind the TV screen. 

Toby, Josh and Leo who can't see the tele-prompter simply stare in bewilderment. 

"Who typed this?" 

"I did sir, it's a typo, we'll fix it." CJ says highlighting the word to be corrected on her script. 

"You know CJ, the First Penis would be offended to know that it has to have a campaign before it can..." 

"I'm sorry sir, did you say First Penis?" Josh smirks from his front row seat and CJ silently thanks him for interrupting Bartlet before he could finish his sentence. 

"Have you got a problem with that Josh?" Bartlet frowns. 

"No Sir, I ah, I just didn't realize little Josiah got a title as well." 

"I'm outta here." Toby says standing up. "This conversation is surreal." 

"Can we move on." Leo says sounding exasperated. 

"I think we should leave it the way it is." Bartlet cuts in waving a hand at the tele-prompter. 

"Sir, you're speaking to a group of mostly over 55's." CJ reminds him. 

"What are you implying?" The President follows her with his eyes as she makes the correction. 

"Nothing Sir, we should keep going you have a meeting in five minutes." 

"Just because you hit middle age and beyond doesn't mean we stop having sex CJ." Bartlet lectures. 

"I know!" CJ freezes as soon as she's said it and she can see Leo doing the same thing in the front row. 

Josh's head snaps around to the back of the room. "You know?" he says incredulously. "As in first hand experience." 

"You do realize 'L' and 'R' are nowhere near each other on the standard computer keyboard." Sam says coming down the stairs. " So it couldn't have been a typo." 

It's as if they're both building a case against her. 

"Can we please move on, this isn't constructive." CJ tries deflection. 

"Sir, you have a meeting with Fitzwallace now." Leo says practically pushing The President out the door." 

"My parents you idiots." CJ says to Josh and Sam as she slaps down her copy of the speech with a thud. " Why is it that my things always end up a waste of time like this, but never yours." 

"Wow, someone's not getting any." Josh mutters and CJ just rolls her eyes, usually she'd let it drop but... 

"You know what I am getting some." the crescendo of her voice steadily rises. "I'm getting lots, last night four times and that's why I'm so fucked today, if you'll excuse the pun." she glares across at Josh and Sam who don't quite know how to reply. "And I know for a fact neither you.." she points to Sam. "Or you.." and to Josh. "are getting any, so you really shouldn't comment." 

She leaves the speechwriter unable to put together a reply and the usually vocal deputy unable to say anything. 

**That night**

"So what do you want to do?" Leo joins her naked under the bedcovers. 

"We could have our own erection campaign." CJ grins rolling herself on top of him. 

"The Deputy Chief of Staff likes that idea." Leo grins back at her. 

"What's Josh got to do with...Oh your kidding." CJ groans. 

She shrieks as he spins her over, giving himself the upper hand again. 

"What are you going to do?" 

"I thought I'd start with B1 and B2." he says drifting soft kisses across her breasts. 


End file.
